Hello, Princess
by Sherlock.bbcfanfiction
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets into a situation with Karofsky. Will Blaine be able to save him? One Shot-maybe two if I want to go back to it.
1. Hello, Princess

Kurt smiles..

The school day is over and there was no one around. The school is empty and has been for awhile. The only thing Kurt had left to do was Glee practice and that was going to be a piece of cake. Especially since he would be sitting next to Blaine the entire time. Then, he and Blaine would be going on their date tonight. He smiles at the thought of alone time with his best friend and boyfriend. Then there would be the weekend and they could do whatever they wanted, together. This week had been stressful, way too stressful and he couldn't wait. Kurt looks at his watch and realizes it was five to three, He closes his locker with a satisfied smile and turns to walk to Glee practice where Blaine would be waiting for him. He begins to take a step forward wanting to be closer to his boyfriend's smile.

Then pain, his head slams into the lockers. He can feel the warm liquid seeping out of his head as he sinks to the floor with the lockers against his back. A muffled moan comes out of his lips as he tries to stand. His vision blurring.

"Hello, princess." Kurt hears his worse nightmare speak.

* * *

><p>Blaine sits in his usual spot next to an empty chair. It was almost five minutes past three and Kurt was late. Early yes, but never late, especially since he loves glee. Rachel is talking idly about the next solo she was made for while Finn nods blankly, probably not even listening. Mike and Tina are in the corner as usual, smacking faces. Puck is talking to Lauren while Quinn is talking animatedly with Santana, Brittany and Artie. Sam and Mercedes continued to talk quietly to themselves behind him.<p>

Concern hit Blaine, he scrunches his eyebrows together as starts to chew on his bottom lip. He pulls out his phone and looks if Kurt had sent him a text message saying he'd be late. No such luck.

"Blaine? Where's Kurt?" Mercedes said tapping Blaine's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Apparently it wasn't that small of gesture because everyone starting to look over, well everyone except Rachel who was still focused on her solo. "Sorry-" she began but all of a sudden something pulls in the middle of Blaine's stomach. He knows something isn't right. Something is definitely wrong with Kurt and Blaine knows it. He couldn't explain it but it is this gut reaction that made Blaine suddenly focus on nothing but the whereabouts of Kurt.

"It's fine, Mercedes." Blaine mummers absentmindedly, jumping up, much to the shock of everyone, even Rachel stops talking and watches the dark haired Glee club member jog out of the room, almost running into Mr. Shue on the way out. Mr. Shue was about to stop him but Blaine held up a hand. "I'm going to go find Kurt." he states and without a response he dashes down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Princess." <em>

This is very stupid of him, he knows better then to be alone while Karofsky is still around. He should have texted Blaine asking him to come to his locker after school. This is stupid. He feels a sudden pain shoot through his face as he looked up at his blurry attacker._  
><em>

"What the.. Please.." Kurt begs. He holds his hands up and tries to stand.

Kurt falls back to the ground and Karofsky sends a kick into his side causing him to fall onto the floor. He grabs Kurt's hair and drags him forward. Holding his head up, the bigger boy throws multiple punches to Kurt's face. His attacker drops his head.

"Why?" Kurt asks so quietly that the bigger boy almost misses it.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you around here." Karofsky said as he sent kicks into Kurt's side, hearing something crack. "You think you are so perfect. With your homo boyfriend." Kurt gasps in pain as he sends another kick into his side. "And your perfect face." Kurt cringes against himself as he hopes for the pain to be over.

No such luck, Kurt feels sharp pains all over his body. His head hurts and his ribs sting. "Please..." he moans and gasps as another strike hits his jaw sending pain throughout his face. How long has he been here? Where was he even? He felt his back against something cool. The floor? Yes it was the floor. He curls his arms around himself, wrapping them as tightly as he could around himself without causing further pain.

"_Please..._" Karofsky mimics and laughs mockingly. "Not a chance, you homo." He adds, sending a kick to his ribs, sending him backwards. Kurt slides slightly against the floor until his back is against hard metal, a distance of mere inches. Lockers? He is still at school. It's never been this bad at school. He couldn't understand. His head feels dizzy and foggy and he could feel darkness invade his vision. He feels so tired. He can feel himself slipping into sleep.

"S-stop.." Kurt began. And then hears the best sound in the world before slipping into unconsciousness. 

* * *

><p>Blaine realizes that he really didn't know where Kurt could be, but he knows his locker isn't far from the Glee classroom and he heads that way. He runs around the last corner and freezes with fear. He sees his boyfriend laying, small and fragile, on the ground while Karofsky stands over him, a crazed smile on the attacker's lips. Blaine hears a faint "stop' come from Kurt's lips.<p>

"HEY!" Blaine yells without thinking and starts running towards the man he loves. Karofsky looks up and smiles widely.

"Well, if it isn't the other homo." Karofsky laughs as he sees the hobbit running at him. Blaine doesn't stop running at full power and brings his fist back. He punches the attacker right in the face sending both of them down. Blaine's knuckles scream at him as he get up from the ground, but Karofsky is faster and grabs Blaine by his shirt and smashes him against the wall, right into the fire extinguisher causing the glass to break against his weight. Pain erupts in Blaine's back as he falls to the ground. That's when Blaine's scream echoes throughout the halls of McKinley, laced with a clear notation of pain.

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue just finishes handing out this week's sheet music when they hear the crash. It was very muffled and faint but it definitely happened. It causes everyone in the room to become silent. Finn is acutely aware of his missing step brother and boyfriend and if Blaine didn't leave to look for Kurt, he would have. There is something bugging him. Milliseconds after they heard the crash, a pain laced scream echoes into the classroom. Finn is up and running in seconds, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie following closely behind.<p>

Finn knows something is wrong, he just knows. The boys sprint around the hallways of the school. The boys round the last corner and took in the ghastly sight. Finn knew something was wrong, but he had no idea that it was going to be this bad. Finn's eyes immediately found the crumpled form of his step brother laying on the ground. Sadness, grief, and anger flashes through Finn's eyes as he starts speed walking to the boy.

A cry of pain interrupts his thoughts. For the first time, Finn notices the other people in the hallway. He sees Blaine on the ground while Karofsky stands over him and continues kicking him. The other boys are already halfway down the hallway running to Blaine's rescue.

"Karofsky!" He hears Puck yell. The attacker stops as he sees Puck and the Finn hears a fist connect with his face. The boys jump on the football bully and start pummeling him to the ground. Finn barely notices that Artie is gone and runs to Kurt. Kurt is unconscious, laying in a curled form on the ground.

"Kurt." Finn calls, laying a hand on his shoulder. Checking his pulse and seeing if he is still breathing. Shallow breaths emit from Kurt's chest. "Kurt. You have to wake up." Finn says again. Shaking his shoulder lightly, trying to wake him. "Come on open your eyes." Finn pleads. He doesn't know what is going on. He doesn't know if Blaine is conscious. He doesn't know if the other boys have gotten to Karofsky. He doesn't know how long Karofsky had been doing this. Guilt flows through Finn easily as he realizes he wasn't there for his step brother. A single tear slides down his face, shame and guilt coursing through his veins.

Suddenly, Finn is aware of another body next to him. He begins to hover protectively over Kurt, knowing that from now on, nothing will ever happen to him. Then he hears a voice. He backs off in amazement.

"Kurtie." a small, raspy voice calls. Blaine is now in front of Kurt's head. He had crawled, in great pain, from across the hall over to his boyfriend. He grabs Kurt's head and immediately pulls him into his lap, crying.

"Kurt, it's time to wake up." Blaine says petting the taller boy's hair. Finn just watches as he begins hearing the grunts and cracking of bones from the other side of the hall. All of this took place in a matter of seconds.

"HEY! Stop!" Finn is startled by a very sudden, and very loud female voice, rough and authoritative. Coach Bieste starts trying to pull the boys off of Karofsky. Mr. Shue then comes around the corner, followed by Artie and the rest of Glee Club. Mr. Shue immediately goes to help the Coach handle the fighting.

"Rachel!" Finn calls coming back to his senses. Finn finally realizes the amount of pain and hurt that the two boys in front of him are probably experiencing and he knows that he has to get them help. Rachel comes running down the hall, tears in her eyes already. Blaine is still ruffling Kurt's hair, continuing to speak words to wake the unconscious boy. "Rachel, you need to call 9-1-1." Rachel nods and whips out her phone, once she gets someone on the phone. She explains the situation walking away from the tears and sobs of the crowd.

"Kurt. Come on baby." Blaine pleads. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose the boy he loves. Tears fall from Blaine's cheek and onto Kurt's angelic face. With a cough, that racks the countertenor's body, his boyfriend opens his eyes. His vision is blurry and he has a hard time picking out a familiar face. He opens his mouth to say something put ends up going into a coughing fit.

"Shh..shh...baby. Don't speak." Blaine soothes still rubbing his hair. "Just keep your eyes open honey." Blaine says as Kurt finishes coughing, eyes burning into Blaine's. The shorter boy leans down, in extreme pain as he gently kisses the boy on the lips in front of everyone not caring. Kurt tries to smile in return but it turns into a wince of pain as his ribs ache and his head spins.

"I love you." Blaine says.

"..love...you too..." Kurt tries to spit out and winces in pain. The moment is very touching. Tears erupt from both boys as the hallway is suddenly quiet with the exception of sniffling and sobbing from the girls.

* * *

><p>Puck, Sam and Mike feel nothing but anger as they gang up on Kurt and Blaine's attacker. They don't stop when they hear their coach yelling at them. They don't even stop as they feel hands trying to pull them apart. They are vaguely aware of the scene of the two boys in pain that is happening feet from them. All three boys see red. Finally, Shue was able to get Mike off of the bully.<p>

"Mike. Stop." Shue says as he puts a hand on the boys chest. Mike suddenly realizes who is in front of him and stops fighting. "Stay." Shue says lifting his hand off of Mike's chest and goes back into the fight. By the time he gets back, Coach Bieste had successfully pulled Sam off and was going back to pull Puck off of Karofsky. "Puck!" Shue yells but the boy doesn't stop. "Stop." Shue says and Puck finally stops and pulls himself off unassisted from the bully. With one last look, he spits at the barely conscious boy. "You disgust me." He yells. Shue and Bieste look at the beaten bully and attempts to stand him up.

"Lets put him in a classroom, away from them." Bieste says emotionless as they drag the boy to a nearby classroom. Once inside, the Coach checks his pulse and accesses the damage.

"He's going to be fine, he was able to cover most of the hits with his arms." Coach Bieste says. "You are one lucky bastard." She adds. "Come on, I'm sure Kurt and Blaine need more help than he does right now." Shue says as they leave the bully laying on the ground and lock the classroom behind them. They start to jog back to the horrific scene they just left mere minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"Ambulance is already on its way." Rachel says a few minutes later just getting off the phone. Standing behind Finn with a worried look and tears streaming shamelessly on her face.<p>

The girls from Glee come to stand beside her as the Coach and Mr. Shue come rushing from around the corner. Finn notices that Karofsky is gone but Puck, Mick, and Sam were standing off to the side worry emitting from their black eyes. Mercedes leans down next to the two boys against the lockers. She takes Kurt's hand in hers, tears in her eyes. Kurt reluctantly tears his eyes from his boyfriend and glances over to Mercedes.

He wants to know why she's crying. As if the world wanted to answer his question. A ground shaking pain shot through his entire body, causing Kurt to arch his back in pain. Blaine felt an adrenaline rush as he got on his knees and attempted to try and calm Kurt down. Kurt moaned in agony as he convulsed in pain on the ground. Gasps and tears fleeing from his lips.

"Baby...shh..baby I'm here. It's okay." Blaine said soothingly. "Stay with me babe."

"Oh, god." Kurt screamed. "It hurts. Please..." He pleaded squeezing Mercedes's hand tighter and bringing his other hand to find Blaine's. "Make it stop." Kurt pleaded, looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "Shh..it's okay honey." Blaine said giving Kurt a reassuring squeeze. Kurt found Blaine's eyes again as he stopped convulsing and lay limp on the ground, whimpers escaping his lips and then silence.

"No. No. No. No. No." Blaine practically screamed. Feeling for a pulse, and looking for signs of breath. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he found a weak pulse.

"Where the hell are the paramedics?" Someone asked, their voice barely reaching Blaine's attempt to find Kurt's breath. Blaine leaned down to Kurt's lips looking for an expulsion of air.

"Come on, Kurtie." The younger boy says, realizing that their is no air and the pulse has stopped. "No. No. No. No." Blaine gasps out. "There is no pulse." He screams. The hallway was suddenly abuzz with noise. Sobs echoed the hallway as Coach Bieste and Shue kneel down to the two boys.

"Finn move." Shue stated, causing Finn to move to the side and watch the scene unfold before him. Blaine had moved Kurt's head into the CPR stance and started doing chest compressions. He brought his lips down onto Kurt's pushing air into his lungs. It felt nothing like their usual kisses. It was unromantic and unfeeling. Blaine tried to tell himself it wasn't a kiss and he pushed the memory to the back of his mind. He moved back to do chest compressions again, feeling weak as he started.

"Blaine." Coach Bieste said as she pushed Blaine out of the way. Blaine slide away in shock as he watches Mr. Shue and Bieste continue to do CPR. He felt arms wrap around him, as if trying to hold his emotions in check and realized he heard Rachel sobs mimic his own as he watched the lifeless body of the boy he loved in front of him.

He heard a commotion down the hall but his eyes didn't leave Kurt's face. He heard Puck leading the EMTs to the scene. He hadn't even known that Puck left, not that it was a priority.

Coach Bieste still did CPR but Shue moved so they could put this air tube into Kurt's mouth.

"He hasn't had a pulse for less than a minute. We've been giving him CPR since then." Coach Bieste relayed to the paramedics. Blaine couldn't believe that it had only been a minute. It felt like years since Kurt had stopped breathing. What if he didn't make. He should have been hear for him. He should have never left him alone and no he was going to... Blaine shook his head, physically trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

He silent berated himself with guilt, vaguely away of the arms around his body, and then he heard it. A gasp. A small, pained gasp escape his love's lips. He tore himself away from Rachel and flew to Kurt's sides. He grabbed his hand and squeeze.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as the paramedics checked his boyfriend's vitals. The older boys eyes flew open and landed on Blaine. Tears streamed down his face.

"I love you." Kurt said, stronger than before. Blaine nodded and replied with a kiss. "I love you too, honey." The paramedics and the hallway became a blur as they worked and Blaine only saw Kurt.

"We have to move him" One of the EMTs stated. They got him onto a back board and then preceded to lift him up. Blaine never missed a beat. He still held on to Kurt's hand as he jogged with the paramedics to the ambulance. Everyone in the hallway following him. The sun hit him with a blinding force as Blaine kept up with the paramedics.

He realized his hand was being forcefully removed from the older boys and he looked up at the person directly in front of him.

"Kid, you have to let go, there is no room. Do you have someone to drive you to the hospital?" He vaguely heard someone say as they tore his hand from Kurt's. Blaine started screaming as they tore his hand from Kurt's and started sprinting to the ambulance in wait.

"No. I'm his boyfriend. I have to go with him." Blaine screamed and lunged toward the ambulance and watched the EMTs took his badly beaten boyfriend away from him and into the ambulance. Blaine noticed that arms were around him again but they were rougher than Rachel's arms and this time they were holding him back physically.

"I'll drive him." He heard Finn voice say. Tears cascaded around his face as he watched the ambulance drive his boyfriend away. Miscellaneous emergency vehicles were everywhere including another ambulance. Another EMT came up to the Glee members and asked if they were okay, paying closer attention to the boys that were in the fight. Blaine continued to scream Kurt's name as he pulled himself from Finn's grip.

"Blaine it's okay, we are going to hospital right now." Finn started. "He's going to be okay." Blaine turned to look at Finn and noticed the hope and conviction in the boy's eyes. He believed him. Blaine hoped Kurt was going to be okay, no, Blaine knew Kurt was going to be okay. He had to believe it. He started walking in the general direction of the parking lot when he realized that he was tired. Really tired, he hadn't realized how tired he actually was up until that moment. Blaine realized there had been a dull pain in his side this entire time and it wasn't until this second that it decided to come back with full force causing Blaine to stop and wince in pain.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Finn asked stepping closer to the younger boy. Blaine didn't answer as the sudden sharp pain in his side made him scream out. Before he knew it, he was falling. He expected to hit the ground hard, but found himself gently laid on the grass outside of the school.

"Help." Finn called loudly. "Blaine!" Blaine felt a bustle of people around him but didn't know who they were. He screamed Kurt's name and then finally shut his eyes in pain, hoping blackness would take him away. He was relieved when it finally did. He succumbed to it gratefully.


	2. Kurtie

The heart monitor beeps rhythmically, the only sound in the room. Two boys occupy the hospital room. One, the older countertenor lies limp and unconscious in the bed. His body broken but in state of relaxation. The younger boy, sits anxiously by his side, holding his boyfriends bruised hand, gently and faithfully, just like he had been since he was discharged last night.

It's been two days, Kurt has been in the hospital two days and isn't awake yet. The doctors insisted upon putting him into a medically induced coma for the first day because of all his injuries. Four broken ribs and five bruised. He has a mild concussion, which the doctors say is lucky considering all of the blows to his head. Not to mention the severe bruises all over his body, especially his stomach and face. not to mention the bruises all over his body. Blaine didn't want to think about it. It was too painful. He knows that Kurt is okay, but he can't let his guard down until he sees those beautiful hazel eyes.

He isn't awake yet, even though they've stopped giving him the "coma medicine". The doctor says it's normal for it to take awhile, but that doesn't make Blaine any less tense.

Blaine himself, was in better condition than the older boy. If you call a broken rib, a light concussion and various cuts and bruises on his back better, then yes Blaine came out on top.

He misses Kurt. He just wants to here his voice and see his eyes. Every moment he is not awake is one more moment that Blaine is wallowing in the worst case scenario.

Plus, he wants to be here when Kurt wakes up, just like someone was there for him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was dark, that much Blaine knew, other than that he was vaguely aware of what was going around him. He heard a noise that was constant and in some sort of pattern. A beep maybe? His surroundings were becoming a little clearer as he started to feel a dull pain in his chest as he exhaled. He could feel a presence in the room. He really wanted to open his eyes._

_His mind was foggy. Something was telling him to open his eyes but he couldn't figure why it was so important._

_Then one word escaped his lips without even thinking about it. "Kurt" he mumbled out loud. Everything in the room stopped, his breathing, his pain. All he thought about was the boy he had lost._

_Was he dead? Do I know that for sure? Blaine thought to himself. He remembered the bloody and broken form of his boyfriend in the hall. He remembered him going to ambulance. No, he wasn't dead. Blaine decided._

_"Blaine, honey, breath." A soft soprano voice soothed. Blaine couldn't place her voice but he immediately sucked in a ragged breath at her insistence. He couldn't open his eyes, fog and haze messed up his mind. He listened for his visitor's breaths and then mimicked them to his own._

_Once he claimed his breathing he gradually felt his dulling pain ache back into his mind. His chest hurt and he winced in response._

_"Blaine, it's okay. Can you open your eyes sweetie?" The visitor said again. He knew that she was there to help, he somehow knew that he could trust. He had to try for her. He focused on opening his eyes for her. He tried to move the fog and the haze of his mind to the side and open his eyelids. He winced in the pain and fluttered his eyelids slowly open._

_At first it was blinding, the white walls the white ceiling, the white sheets. Everything was too white, he squinted at the brightness not wanting to fully shut his eyes in fear that he wouldn't be able to open them again. _

_He still matched his breathing with the female visitor and then realized that he could see her. With a slow and gentle move of his neck afraid of the pain surprising him if he moved to fast, he looked over at the familiar face. Her eyes mirrored her smile, bright and happy. He knew this women, he adored this women. _

_"Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine said trying to mimic her smile."What are you doing here?"_

* * *

><p>She had explained to Blaine the situation. He had been out since yesterday afternoon, when he collapsed in Finn's arms. He immediatly asked about Kurt and she assured him that he was okay, still sleeping but okay. Blaine holds his boyfriend's hand as he remembers the face of the older boy's step mother comforting him like she would her own child. He is grateful to Carole, (that is what she insisted upon him calling her seeing as he had "..saved my step son and all") she had stayed with him until he was discharged later in the day. The doctor had said his injuries did not need an overnight stay.<p>

The doctor helped Carole, re-wrap Blaine's chest, much to the shyness of Blaine, and they prescribed him with pain killers and they discharged him. Once the paperwork was signed, Blaine immediately made his way to Kurt's beside. Blaine has been by Kurt ever since. Refusing to leave his side, not even Carole can persuade him to leave. He will not leave, not until he wakes up. He just needs to be here. He tried explaining it to Carole and she understood vaguely.

However, Carole did not say that he was sleeping because he was in a medical induced coma. This had freaked Blaine out in the beginning considering that Kurt has been out since the incident nearly two days ago. Blaine wonders when he will wake up. When will he get to see his beautiful love again?

* * *

><p>The clock just stroke two and Blaine was dozing, his hands in Kurt's and his body hunched over the bed, a position that is both uncomfortable and strenuous to his ribs. He doesn't remember how long he has been sleeping, by the amount of exhaustion and tiredness he still feels, it couldn't have been that long. What if Kurt never wakes up? What if I didn't get there in time? I should have been there, I could have yelled for help or fought better. Blaine mentally berates himself for the millionth time, a single tear sliding down his cheek.<p>

He sighs trying to push the thoughts out of his mind and straightens up giving the limp boy a squeeze of the hand. He wasn't expecting a squeeze back. Blaine eyes immediately dart to the boy in front of him. Scanning his body and face for any type of movement. He stands up and moves his body closer to the older boy.

"Kurtie." Blaine soothes squeezing his hand again, and placing one hand on the countertenor's head, rubbing the messy hair. Kurt doesn't squeeze back this time and Blaine thinks that it is a hallucination. He is about to lose it, he needs Kurt. He needs him to know that he loves him and that he can't take the pressure and the distance between them. He needs to feel his touch. He needs to touch Kurt. To caress him and feel him in his arms.

He begins to sit down and wallowing in his thoughts when he feels another squeeze of his hand. This one stronger and definitely not a hallucination.

"Kurt. Can you hear me?" Blaine asks, tears about to flow. He continues rubbing Kurt's hair as he leans closer to his face. Very gently, Blaine plants a quick and sloppy kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. Tears streaming down his face as he pulls away when he doesn't feel a response.

"That was nice." A faint voice echoes the room, causing Blaine face to practically split from the smile that is across it.

"Oh Kurtie." Blaine says, waiting for the boy to open his eyes. "Can you open your eyes."

Blaine waits patiently as a wince crosses the angelic face in front of him. Blaine strokes his hair again and offers soothing words. Suddenly, Kurt's eyelids flutter and open slowly squinting, just as Blaine had done. Blaine eyes are wet from tears but he can see the beautiful hazel eyes in front of him and all doubt and worry suddenly leave the room. He knows that in this moment. It will be alright.

"Kurt." Blaine says smilng and is rewarded with mirroring smile.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt says weakly.

* * *

><p>Should I continue? I could do healing fluff, that could be fun. Not to mention another confrontation with Karofsky and Kurt's reaction to the attack and how the Glee clubbers were involved.<p>

So TBC?


End file.
